


Thinking of Him

by KickingRocks



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Intimate Scenes, Out Of Character Gen, Out Of Character Sen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen is left to reflect on his life with a certain Night Troops member after his passing. Spoilers if you haven't seen past episode 36/37.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really surprized that no one has written anything more for these two because, while they are both kind of rough and abrasive with each other, I could still see them caring deeply for one another.  
> As always I own nothing, if I did Gen and Sen would have been in a relationship.

Sen laid idly on his back on the roof of the Night Troop's quarters in the pitch black night that had surrounded the building, his cat like eyes staring up at the stars that twinkled across the sky as he thought about one thing or another. His eyes then flicked over to look at the full moon, a small smile gracing his feminine features as his mind drifted further off to hear the sound of a wolf howling. The sound was loud and lonely, piercing the air with it's sorrowful cry to the moon. The sound made him want to find the animal, to pull him close and comfort him, because Sen knew now how it felt. He had been shown how it felt to be truly alone in a world that was cruel. He had been shown the cruelness of the world many times before, but he only realized how bad it was when _he_ died. It had never hit him until then.........

Sen had a hard time admitting it, but he had liked Gen a lot. He looked up to him for being so strong, for always being there for him no matter what. Gen had told him that whenever Sen felt vulnerable or in danger he could count on Gen to be there to protect him, so he would always run to Gen when he felt weak. He didn't know why, he just did. He felt safe when he was with Gen; consequently, he spent most of his time at night on the roof of the housing where Gen would sleep before leaving to his own quarters before the other got up. He spent the years like this, going unnoticed at night by everyone, including Gen himself. Until one day. Until Gen made the decision to look at the stars on a night that had unraveled in a nature that was a lot like how this one was going so far. Expect there would be no Gen there.

' _Sen_ _had laid himself down on the roof of_ _Gen's_ _sleeping quarters, taking his hair down from it's usual ponytail before lacing his fingers behind his head with a content sigh. He felt more comfortable then ever due to being near Gen, the wolf_ _Ayakashi's_ _aura and sent pressing familiarly against his his over sensitive senses. He yawned as he closed his eyes, smiling lightly when he heard Gen humming from within the building below him. As he focused on the sound of_ _Gen's_ _deep voice he quickly found himself nodding off and, before he realized it, he was asleep._

_Sen_ _awoke slowly, startled by a pair of coal colored eyes staring_ _emotionlessly_ _into his. He cursed lightly and crawled backwards, his fingernails extending to claws in natural response. The person_ _looking_ _at him smirked before walking over to_ _Sen_ _and sitting down next to him. It was then that the cat like male realized it was Gen, retracting his claws as a blush dusted his pale cheeks._

_"W-What the hell are you doing?"_ _Sen_ _asked, his voice stuttering and_ _trembling_ _due to_ _embarrassment_ _._

_"I could ask you the same thing, these aren't your quarters after all." Gen chuckled this, the smirk on his face growing even wider when he saw the hint of the other blushing._

_"You make it sound like I stalk you or something,"_ _Sen_ _stated, messing with his fingers that were now in his lap._

_"I wouldn't mind that." Gen replied as he looked into_ _Sen's_ _eyes as the cat like male looked back. Gen moved closer to the feminine male before placing his hand on the back of the_ _younger's_ _neck._

_"Not at all..." He muttered this as he began inching their faces closer and closer, only stopping when their noses were touching. "At least I'd know that your somewhere where I can easily reach you to protect you because that's what someone as beautiful as you deserves. To never have to worry about death, to be able to live as long as they please with the one they love."_ _Gen's_ _voice had dropped down to a whisper, and he was fully aware of the dark scarlet blush that had now found its way onto the younger_ _Ayakashi's_ _cheeks._

_"All you have to do now is choose the one you love," Gen whispered this, his voice hoarse and full of fear as he_ _nuzzled_ _at the side of_ _Sen's_ _face gently._ _The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around the muscular man's neck tightly._

_"If it wasn't obvious already, I choose you. You handsome beast."_ _Sen_ _whispered this, nuzzling back before pulling away. Gen smiled lightly and kissed the blond, his slightly chapped lips pressing firmly against the_ _younger's_ _. Gen smirked and deepened the kiss further, wrapping his arms around_ _Sen's_ _waist as the duo turned to face each other and Gen stood on his knees._ _He then lifted the younger up and jumped down from the roof, never once disconnecting their lips, before carrying him into his sleeping quarters._ '

Sen sighed happily as the memory ended, a smile on his face. The smile grew the longer he stared at the moon, the longer he heard the lonesome cry of the wolf. It reminded him of his love, of everything he had ever wanted in life. 

The blond felt his face break into what Masamori would call 'the Devil's smile' as yet another flashback started and began playing through his mind. He had always been a sucker for the soft moments he shared with Gen, and the one that was playing through his mind was probably his favorite.

_"What's up with your hair_ _Sen_ _?" Gen asked as he ran his fingers through the blonde locks, resting his chin on the smaller male's shoulder as he watched the other in the mirror._

_"What do you mean?" Said blond asked, looking at Gen through the reflection off the glass._

_"It makes you look so feminine and gay, I like it though so don't be getting me wrong." Gen quickly tried to make up for what he said, but he was quickly silenced when_ _Sen_ _made a 'shushing' sound._

_"My hair has always been like this, I guess its just a cat_ _Ayakashi_ _thing."_ _Sen_ _replied as he relaxed into the_ _elder's_ _hands that were still running through his hair._

_"It makes you look even sexier than you already are, especially when down and wet." Gen purred darkly._ _Sen_ _blushed lightly at the wolf_ _Ayakashi's_ _meaning and hit his arm lightly._

_"You're such a pervert Gen." Said male chuckled at this and wrapped his muscled arms around the blond's thin frame while pressing soft kisses against the side of the cat_ _Ayakashi's_ _neck, grinning widely when he heard the other gasp and mewl._

_"Hmmm, I'm not a pervert. I'm just sex inclined." He_ _murmured_ _this before going back to kissing the other's neck, licking and nipping every once in a while._

_"Then lets stay like this_ _forever_ _. You a sex inclined mutt and me a lack of self-_ _esteeme_ _d feline_ _."_ _Sen_ _whispered, threading one of his hand's fingers into_ _Gen's_ _hair as he spoke._

  _Gen hummed lowly in approval picking the blond up gently before carrying him to the bed that they shared before lying him down and then laying next to him_.' 

"You're thinking about Gen aren't you?" The sound of Shu's voice broke him out of his thoughts, he turned his head and saw said male standing on the roof beside him with his hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets.

"N-No I'm not!" Sen defended, his voice trembling with embarrassment as his face turned a bright shade of red. 

"You're blushing Sen, the only time you've ever blushed is when you're thinking about or talking to Gen." Shu replied, a knowing smile on his face as he took the cat like male in.

Sen's hands came up to his cheeks, feeling the heat that was freely radiating off of them, which caused him to blush even brighter. A picture of a smiling Gen popped up in his head, and he felt his face turn an even darker shade of red.

"So how often do you think about him now that he's gone?" Shu asked carefully, sitting down beside the laying Sen.

"Pretty much all the time, whenever I'm alone my mind is constantly engulfed by memories of him. But their good memories." Sen said, a small and rueful smile on his face as he looked out at the stars.

"Ah," Shu began as he stared out at the stars as well, he was at a loss for words.

"You want to know exactly what Gen and I had with each other don't you? And don't deny it Shu, I read your mind." Sen said lightly, sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest before wrapping his feminine arms around them. Sen rested his head on his knees, tilting his body to where he could see Shu clearly. The male was blushing brightly and looking at everything and everywhere except for Sen.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out, "i-if you wouldn't mind explaining to me that is."

Sen nodded his approval, showing that he would. The blond then closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose deeply, almost as if he was trying to pick up on another Ayakashi's sent. He then exhaled shakily and opened his eyes as a faint smile played on his lips. He had found exactly what to say.

"We were secret lovers," Sen began, "I didn't want to come out as being homosexual to the squad because, as you know, I got kicked out of my last squad because of it. I was also afraid that Gen would loose the high rank position that he had earned, but in the back of my mind I knew everyone would be okay with it." Shu nodded, he knew how Sen felt since he was openly dating Dai.

"I guess one day Masamori caught me giving Gen a goodbye kiss behind HQ, where we usually do our goodbyes, on the day he was sent to Karasumori, and I suppose he just sort of spread the word." Sen finished awkwardly. "But there is more fiction than fact running ramped in the Night Troops about Gen and I." 

"When was the first time you realized that you loved him?" Shu asked, looking directly into the blond Ayakashi's eyes. Sen caught his breath and felt tears well up in his eyes, he always felt like crying when someone mentioned this, but he knew that he needed to get it out. It was just a part of the mourning process. 

"The first time I recognized it was when I had been awoken from bed for some strange reason with adrenaline running strongly through me and my body was drenched in a cold sweat. I went and got a glass of water to try and calm my nerves, but in the process I saw Gen. He was leaning against the wall, and he looked to be injured. So, as any team mate would, I ran out to help him. Once I got there he told me not to tell anyone, to keep this incident a secret and leave before I got hurt as well. But he was wounded so badly that I couldn't do it. I had to find some way to help him. So, I-I...." Sen bit his lower lip harshly, he wasn't supposed to say this part. Gen promised that he wouldn't say anything about it as long as Sen didn't.

"You what Sen? Its okay I promise I won't judge you, no matter what." Shu said, placing a hand on the other male's shoulder gently. 

"Cat Ayakashi have a special power that lets them heal the ones they love through intimate contact, by this time I had realized that I loved Gen, and I promised him that he would be my one and only. My first and last in this life. So, with that promise made to him and he the same to me, I healed him." Sen stated lowly, blushing brightly as embarrassment ran through him like a wildfire. Shu nodded, finally understanding why Gen was able to take so many hits during a battle and then be able to bounce back into the game the next day, because Sen was there to heal him every night.

"That's cool, Gen was cool." Shu stated as he laid down, smiling when Sen did the same. 

"Yeah, Shishio was a really cool dude. Once you got past his rough and cold exterior he was actually really fun." Sen replied in fondness, his cat like eyes watching the stars deftly as the sound of the lone wolf's howl reached his ears. 

"You still thinking about Gen?" Shu asked as he continued to look at the sky, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You know it, Shu." The blond replied before lacing his fingers behind his head, bending his right foot at the kneecap and pulling it up to where his foot rested on the clay shingles. 

"May your soul rest in peace and your legend travel forever. God speed, Gen Shishio." Shu whispered, his eyes still watching the sky as a shooting star bolted across the black expanse.

"Yeah, couldn't have said that better myself." Sen replied, watching said star with a small and sad smile.

And in that exact moment, sitting underneath the stars with Shu, he felt as if Gen was laying on the other side of him, his large and warm hands gently holding Sen's small and delicate ones just like how he used to.


End file.
